Love's Complications
by DeceasedAngel
Summary: Bella has been through so much it seems that everyone is leaving her.But someone has always been there for her though she never even knew. He lurked in shadows and behind trees.He's back and he's demanding what she had denied him.
1. love's betrayal

**I know I haven't written anything in a long time and I want to apologize. Ok I am going to create a new story right now.**

Pain broke out across my body, traveling to every molecule in my body and pushing an intensifying pain through my barriers. Letting out an ear piercing scream I cried. It was all to much. To much. It couldn't hurt this much.

How could be being in love cause anyone so much pain? Why can't love be what it is made to sound like. FOREVER. That's what love is supposed to be about. UNCONDITIONAL LOVE. That's WHAT IT IS BASED UPON. Not

stooping low and trying to get even, not trying to get back at one another. Love is supposed to be about rainbows and pretty ponies that don't die from drinking toxic water. Love is supposed to be simple. No love has to be

COMPLICATED. What's so hard about choosing your one and only, the one you want to spend the rest of your days with? Love should not be about SEX, no it should be pure and equal.

But in the end love aint nothing but a pile of problems you share with another person. Love aint nothing but selfish desires and lies.

I learned that the hard way. Its never easy for miss Isabella, no everything has to hurt and cause pain. Even

such a simple thing as love.

Why must I always be the one to suffer. Why are others able to walk away without a scratch and here I am kneeling down to the floor in pain? Why? Why must it always be me? How much more will I be able to take before I

finally go insane? How much more? How much? How?

Hope you enjoyed it . Yah I Hate cliffies to but I promise I will put another one up real soon.


	2. Lost my self

Days fly by like the leaves off of a tree and they slowly pass and kill me even more inside. Every time a leave drops to the ground a tear slowly leaks like a plague from my eye down my cheek. My once big heart full of joy and the naivety and innocence to the true horrors of the world seems to have crumbled and died under the weight of such reality. Time and time again I wonder why. You didn't have to be a physic to be able to see the negative dark aurora that constantly surrounded me. Even a blind man could see that I was as miserable as a beached whale was away from the sea.

My father Charlie I believe his name to be. He was not exactly all that happy of late. Though I just barley noticed. My own self pity had already consumed me. Today though he had a smile on his face that even my foul moody self could not erase. The thing that seemed to have saddened even more than my inability to deal happy that he was happy was that I could not remember once in these last 2 years of being truly happy. The notion of unturned, raw happiness was like a foreign language to me. What was he doing with his mouth? What a silly person i wanted to say out loud. What was this fool doing to his face. He looked almost weired. This caught my unbridled attention.

It actually took me awhile to r remember that the curve of the lips in and upward motion was a signof cheerfulness. Had I really let this simple boy who did not want me let me loose my faith in myself? Had I really let him control my life and me a I wanted him to be happy? What about my happiness? What about my joy and freedom? Rage. Yes rage flowed through my veins like a bull seeing red.

How dare that no good, stupid, ugly. mother trucker, skinny ass of a man try to control me. Isabella Swan. I am my own person and I allowed him to dictate me. To dictate and question everything that I had decided to do in my life. How dare he make me feel worthless when all i gave him was my love. My life. How dare he. I barley noticed that I had gotten up and was standing before charlie with a crazy grin on my own lips. My eyes as I looked at them in the reflection of Charlies looked unbridled and out of control. My face so close to his that i could see the different colors of his eyes.

Taking both of my hands and resting them on both side of his face I brought his mouth to mine and gave him a smacking kiss on the lips. Yes on the lips. Charlie instantly turned red and looked a little distorted. I giggled kissed each cheek and whispered.

Thank you for being you. I love you daddy.

Running out the door I saw his smile and tears he quickly wiped off his face.

"I'll be back i have something to take care of."

please review i really like this chapter so please review even if you don't like or if its something petty tell me. ok


	3. Happy

_**ok i was really bored so i kind of decided to write another chapter. **_

I didn't feel like staying in the confines of my car all the way towards my destination. I couldn't. My nerves were going heywire. Thoughts were speeding through my brain at 125 miles an hour. Though i wish my feet would do that. I couldn''t help but stop running after about a mile because of the lack of breath. Hugh now that i think about it running all the way down to la push was no a great idea. It being about 5 miles away. Hugh i'm such an idiot. Hugh. I mean its raining and I'm running like an insane person in the middle of the night with no shoes, coat or proper clothes on. I'm in my pajamahs for crying out loud. Skimpy pajamahs. And I smell. Like I haven't taken a shower in a long time and my croch is developing crotch rot. Hugh. Again what the heck was I thinking. But thats it I wasn't at least not about the almost important things. Ok well I have to keep going.

After about 30 minutes of alternating between jogging and runnning i couldn't help but stop and take a break. Dang I am so out of shape. I mean I really need to get these bones moving. Feeling my underarm skin flap almost threw me into a fit of insanity. I mean that is so not attractive. I mean can you imagine waving to a person an you can literally feel your skin moving. Ew. Wait ok getting back on track.

3 hours and 50 min and 2.7 second later I finally arrived at Sam's house. I made it. I made it. I couldn't help but jump up and down on my tired legs and scream,

"I did it. I did idid it. Yah. Uh Hugh. I did i did it i did it." All of a sudden the porch light came on and the door to Emil's house burst open. Oopsies. I was pretty loud wasn't I. Sam came out of the house with a scowl on his face.

What is the meaning of thi..." He never finished his sentenced because I ran up to him and tackled him down to the ground and hugged him super tight.

"oooooooooh your warm. Oh hey Emily" Looking at Emily I smiled a huge smile.

"Hi Bella do you think you could maybe get off of Sam for me?"

" Oh oops sorry. Hey Sam." I yelled in his face. "oops that was kind of loud" giggles burst out of my chest as I rolled off of him. He simply looked at me with a half amused and half worried expression. Causing me to giggle even harder. My belly hurts so bad. Finnally able to stiffle my giggles i looked around. Emily had a smile on her face. I hopped up and ran all the way to Emily.

"Emily I missed you so much. You know how much"

She quickly shook her head

"This much"

Holding out my arms as long as they could go I smiled.

I began to giggle again and her along with me.

" Bella may I ask what in god's heaven you are doing?"

" Well you see I found myself again. Did you know that people smile? They smile all the time and not even a handful of times can I remember truly to my being smiling out of pur happiness. Charlie came home and the notion of smiling was almost foreign. I forgot my smile and i forgot my rainbow. I forgor how i loved eggs. Eggs are really good for you. I forgot that i don't want to be turkey i want ham and i want to be shznickels. heheheheh. Yes shznickles. So i ran all the way here."

Sam gasped. "But that was 5 miles away Bella. "

"Yes I know. It took a long , long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long,long time to get here. But I got here. iSN'T THAT GREAT?"

"Isabella marie Swan what made you do such a thing while its raining outside and you have no shoes or barley any clothes?"

I am in trouble. Tears begin to well up in my eyes.

" I only wanted to say thank you for saving me for making the worst mistake of my life. I just wanted to say thank you. "

"Oh Bella your welcome and I'm sorry but you need to get out of the rain before you get sick. You should take a bath and get warm"

"Ok, Hey Emily can you take a bath with me?"

"But Bella can't you tak e a bath by yourself?"

" NO" Came my blunt answer.

"Fine but you take a bathand I'll sit on the toilet and talk to you. Deal?"

"Deal. Thank you"

Running into the house and into the bathroom I couldn't help but smile. I am truly happy. Happy Happy Happy


End file.
